Jade Mountain Academy Games, Pranks, Etc
by CanopyRainandSkyWing
Summary: The Jade Winglet, sometimes along with other dragons, play games, prank each other, and do generally that sort of thing throughout this story. Set somewhere after the events of book 10, except with Umber and Winter back at school.
1. Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: Truth or dare

Kinkajou bounced into the library. "Hey, Starflight!"

"Kinkajou, right?" asked Starflight.

"Yup! Do you wanna play truth or dare?"

Starflight laughed. "Not now, I have to run the library! Fatespeaker will take over when classes are done for the day, how about then?"

"Okay, tell the rest of the 'dragonets of destiny' too." said Kinkajou.

"In the meantime, get to class!" Starflight scolded.

Kinkajou scampered off to Herbs and Healing excitedly. She met Winter in the hall. "Hey Winter! There's this game Glory told me about called truth or dare! Wanna play it after today's school stuff is done?"

"No, I have to do homework."

"But we don't have any, it's Friday!" Kinkajou protested. "C'mon. Pleeeease? The rest of the winglet already said yes!"

"Oh, fine," grumbled Winter, "But only to get you to stop pestering me."

"Great!" said Kinkajou, as they got to class. Next was History. They had to go to their caves to get their history scrolls beforehand, where she talked to Moon. "Want to play a game after classes are finished? Glory told me about it, it's called truth or dare! The rest of the winglet is already gonna play."

Moon thought about it. "Well, if the others already agreed… Okay, I guess. I'll just have to finish that scroll tomorrow instead."

"Yes!" said Kinkajou happily. When asked, Qibli and Turtle also agreed reluctantly, after being told that "everyone else said they'll play." Peril didn't play, because she was doing something else.

Finally, when all that day's classes were finished and Kinkajou had waited as long as she could bear, the Jade Winglet and the prophecy dragonets gathered in a cave to play. "Okay, so how do you play truth or dare?" asked Moon.

"One dragon chooses another player and says, 'Truth or dare?' If the other dragon says 'Truth' then they have to truthfully answer a question the first dragon asks them. If the other dragon says 'Dare' then they have to do something the first dragon tells them to do." explained Kinkajou.

"Okay, let's get this over with." said Winter.

"I'll go first. Kinkajou, truth or dare?" asked Moon

"Truth," said Kinkajou.

"Okay, what's the worst thing you've ever done to a scroll?"

"Once I used a scroll as a pillow," admitted Kinkajou.

"Kinkajou!" exclaimed Moon, horrified.

"Using a scroll as a pillow once doesn't end the world." Qibli assured Moon. "Your turn, Kinkajou."

"Truth or dare, Winter?" asked Kinkajou.

"Dare, there's no way I'm telling you my secrets." responded Winter.

"I dare you to kiss Sunny!" exclaimed Kinkajou.

"Well, that escalated quickly." commented Tsunami.

"No, that's this game always goes." said Glory.

Horrified, Winter got up, walked over to Sunny, and quickly pecked her cheek. Then he screamed. "WHY?! WHY?! WHAT THE HECK!"

"Three moons, Winter! Just chill!" joked Qibli.

"You already made that pun," Turtle pointed out. "Winter, stop screaming and go already."

"You sound like Deathbringer when you scream." snickered Glory.

" _Ahem._ " said Winter. "Qibli, truth or dare?"

Qibli considered. Judging by Winter's expression, either choice would end pretty badly. "... Truth?" answered Qibli.

"What's the craziest, most spontaneous thing you've ever done?" asked Winter.

"Well… once my sister was chasing me and I started yelling 'Run! Scavenger attack!' while throwing stones over my shoulder."

"What?! No _IceWing_ in history would ever do that! You seriously called your sister a scavenger?" snorted Winter.

"Well, to be fair, I was one year old at the time." protested Qibli. "Anyway, Sunny, truth or dare?"

"You chose truth, so I think I'll choose dare." decided Sunny.

"Okay, good. I dare you to…" Qibli whispered the rest into Sunny's ear. Sunny's eyes widened, but she nodded and tried to fix her expression.

"Okay. I'll do it." Sunny said, failing to look normal in any way. She leaned against Clay, gradually turning her expression back to neutral. "Clay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clay answered calmly.

"I dare you to learn to play this other scavenger game, One Night Ultimate Werewolf, and then play it with us after this game."

"Sure. Tsunami, dare or dare?" joked Clay.

"Hmmm… truth." answered Tsunami. "Just kidding, obviously dare!"

"I dare you to run around the halls of this school at 4:00 a.m. tomorrow yelling, 'It's mine! All mine!'" Then Clay stood up and left to learn One Night Ultimate Werewolf (which, by the way, is not the actual name of the game.)

"You bet I will."

At 4:00 the next morning…

Pronghorn, Peregrine, and Mindreader woke up. "What's going on?" asked Peregrine.

"I don't know," answered Mindreader.

Pronghorn stepped outside the cave to see… "Principal Tsunami is running around yelling stuff." he said.

As Tsunami got close, they could hear what she was saying. "It's mine, all mine! Mine!"

"Well, she's gone crazy." remarked Mindreader, stuffing his head under his pillow.

Present time…

"Well, Glory, truth or dare?" asked Tsunami. "Glory? Hello?"

"Sorry, did you say something? I was imagining you tomorrow morning." Glory snickered.

"Truth or dare?" said Tsunami.

"I think we've had enough dare for a while. I choose truth." answered Glory.

"What is your _actual_ relationship with Deathbringer?" Tsunami said evilly. "Not that we don't _know_ , I just want a confession."

Glory turned a strange combination of colors. "Um… um… I… fjkshkg gkdjd."

"What was that, Glory?"

"I gike hmm." mumbled Glory.

"Say that one more time, would you?"

"I like him" said Glory. "Straflighttruthordarejustanswer." (Starflight truth or dare just answer.)

"Dare?" chose Starflight nervously.

Glory smiled. "I dare you to choose dare for the rest of the game."

"What? No! I choose truth!"

"Too late." Tsunami told him. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad."

"Oh, it will be." Glory assured him.

"Umber, truth or dare?" asked Starflight quickly.

"Wait!" said Sunny. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" said Starflight.

"You're- you're actually my cousin."

Starflight freaked out. He'd had a crush on his _cousin_ for _six years_?! "What?!" he exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

Glory noticed Qibli's expression. Suddenly Moon started giggling, and then Qibli couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. "Can I say it?" asked Moon. Qibli nodded. He'd left his skyfire pouch in his cave, and he was laughing too hard to say it. "That was Sunny's dare!"exclaimed Moon. Sunny nodded, confirming the fact that she and Starflight were not related.

Relieved, Starflight repeated his question. "Umber, truth or dare?"

"Judging by the other turns in this game, dare will get me killed, so I choose truth."decided Umber, making Kinkajou laugh.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done because of a scroll?" asked Starflight.

"Once I read a scroll that said crocodiles make terrible pets and I didn't think that was true, so I tried to prove it wrong." Umber paused for a second. "It was right." This time everyone laughed. "Winter, you've been quiet for a while. Truth or dare?" asked Umber. Winter didn't answer. Umber looked up at where Winter was… or rather, where Winter _had_ been. "Where'd Winter go?" asked Umber.

"Boo!" said Winter, from right behind Umber. "Also, I choose dare, again, in the hope that MudWing minds aren't as twisted as RainWing ones."

"Hey!" said Glory and Kinkajou, at the same time.

"I dare you to sing 'The Dragonets Are Coming' in the loudest, most off-key voice possible. And you have to do it three times without stopping." said Umber.

"Oh, fine." grumbled Winter. "OH, THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING! THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY! THEY'RE COMING TO FIGHT, FOR THEY KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT, THE DRAGONETS, HOORAY! OH, THE DRAGONETS…" When Winter finally finished, he turned to Kinkajou, glaring, and growled, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" chose Kinkajou happily.

"I dare you to end this moonsbegotten game!" exclaimed Winter, having forgotten about SNUW.

"Okay, this game is over." said Kinkajou just as Clay came back.

"The game is over? Okay, now it's time to play One Night Ultimate Werewolf!"

Winter groaned.

 **Well, there's my first chapter. Next chapter will be One Night Ultimate Werewolf, but adapted for WoF. Bye!**


	2. One Night Ultimate Werewolf

**Sorry about the mistakes last chapter, I didn't see them until I had already published them and I can't figure out how to fix them. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 2: One Night Ultimate Werewolf

Moon put on Qibli's skyfire before the game.

"Okay, so how do you play, Clay?" asked Umber.

"There are two teams, the Werewolves and the Villagers… but oh drat, there are eleven of us and the maximum number of players is 10."

"I'll sit out." volunteered Winter eagerly.

"Oh no you won't!" countered Kinkajou. "You're playing."

"I can't play anyway, since I'm blind." said Starflight, a little sadly. Sunny nuzzled him, making him smile again as he went back to the library.

"Keep going, Clay." said Qibli.

Clay explained, "In this game, we all live in a village where there has been an outbreak of werewolves- dragons that turn into wolves bigger than dragons whenever there's a full moon. Each of us gets a role. Then there is the Night phase and the Day phase. First we choose which roles to use. We choose three more roles than the number of players. The werewolves and the minion are on the Werewolf Team. They win if they 'kill' at least one villager without any Werewolves dying. The tanner in on his own team. He wins if he 'dies'. If he wins, the Werewolf Team can't win, but the Village Team can. Everyone else is on the Village Team, except for the doppelganger. The Villagers win if they 'kill' at least one Werewolf. After the roles are chosen, we turn the tiles with the roles on them upside-down, shuffle them, and each choose one. Some roles are told to 'wake up' during the Night phase. For example, the doppelganger looks at another player's tile and takes on that player's role." Clay explained the rest of the roles, and the Day phase. Winter stopped complaining when he found out that you could lie about your role.

"Okay, let's play!" said Kinkajou excitedly. They decided on both werewolves, the minion, the seer, the troublemaker, the masons, the tanner, the drunk, the insomniac, and all three villagers. Then they started playing.

"Werewolves, wake up." said Clay, with his eyes shut. Winter opened his eyes. No one else did. "If there is only one werewolf, you may look at one of the center cards." Winter looked at the middle center card and saw it was a mason. _Oh, great._ he thought."Werewolves, close your eyes. Minion, wake up. Werewolves, raise talon in the air so the minion can see who you are." Kinkajou woke up and saw Winter waving around his talon like he wanted to give an answer in class. But what came next was funnier. "Minion, close your eyes. Werewolves, put your talons away." Kinkajou laughed, closing her eyes. "Masons, wake up and acknowledge each other." Turtle opened his eyes and saw nobody else with their eyes open. "Masons, close your eyes. Seer, wake up. You may look at another player's card, or two of the center cards." Tsunami opened her eyes and checked Moon's card. It was the insomniac. "Seer, close your eyes. Troublemaker, wake up. You may exchange the cards of two other players." Tsunami 'went to sleep' and Glory 'woke up'. Glory switched Sunny's card with Moon's, making Sunny the insomniac and Moon the tanner. "Drunk, wake up. Exchange your card with a card from the center." said Clay, waking up and switching his card with the leftmost card from the center that happened to be the other werewolf. "Drunk, close your eyes. Insomniac wake up and check your role to see if it has changed." Clay closed his eyes and Moon opened hers. She checked her card and saw that she had become the tanner. The rightmost center card was a villager, and so were Qibli and Umber. Sunny had started out as the tanner, but Glory had switched her with Moon. "Everyone, keep your eyes closed, and reach out and move your card around." said Clay. When everyone had moved their card around a bit, he said, "Everyone, wake up!" They all 'woke up' and the day phase began.

"I was the only mason." lied Winter.

"No you weren't, because I was." said Turtle calmly.

"No, I was!" said Winter.

"One of them is probably a werewolf." said Glory.

"No, because I was the only werewolf." Sunny 'admitted'.

"Well, you _were_ ,"said Glory, because everyone always believes Sunny, "but I was the troublemaker and I switched you with Moon."

"Yeah, she was." said Kinkajou. "I know because I was the minion."

"I was the insomniac and yes, now I'm a werewolf." said Moon.

"And I know she was the insomniac because I was a seer and I checked her card." said Tsunami.

"I was the drunk, and I switched with the center card on the left." said Clay.

"I was a villager." said Qibli.

"So was I." said Umber.

Everyone agreed that their best bet was to vote for Moon, while Moon pretended to try to convince others to vote for someone else and then give up, so Clay said, "Everyone, three, two, one, vote!"

Everyone voted for Moon, except her, because that wasn't allowed. She voted for Winter. She was 'killed', and everyone flipped over their cards. Moon grinned widely, showing her 'tanner' tile and saying, "I win."

 **Than you so much for reading this. It means a lot. Bye!**


	3. The Boring Part

Chapter 3: The Boring Part

 **This is the boring part. Yes it is. Really, I'm not lying.**

"So what should we play now?" asked Kinkajou.

"I have a game." said Glory. "It's called 'Go to Bed, It's 10:00 And Curfew Is 9:30'."

"Awww…" said Kinkajou disappointedly, but the Jade Winglet went off to their sleeping caves anyway. Moon gave Qibli's skyfire back, feeling very relieved.

The boys were soon asleep, but Kinkajou was thinking things over (kind of loudly, but Moon, who was also awake, didn't mind). _Moon?_ thought Kinkajou. "What?" whispered Moon. _Do you want to prank the others?_ asked Kinkajou mentally. Moon smiled. "Good idea."

Ten minutes later, the first prank was ready. Winter would be furious, and Qibli would laugh himself to death, until Winter 'got him back' with the next prank the girls prepared. Now for Umber and Turtle. It took awhile, but once they were finished, they stepped back and admired their handiwork. "This will be _amazing_." whispered Moon, accurately, and then she and Kinkajou tiptoed back to their cave.

The next morning…

Winter woke up and reached for his scroll to find out what was about to happen to the protagonist, and that's when he saw them. Muddy scavenger footprints from one end to the other. "Bandit!" he gasped, sitting bolt upright. He saw more scavenger footprints leading to the mouth of the cave… and then he turned around and saw Bandit, in his cage, exactly where he was supposed to be. And then he saw his actual scroll on top of Bandit's cage, not ruined after all. The one in his hands read, "Dump the bucket on Qibli's head. -Moon and Kinkajou." And then he saw Qibli, laughing his head off at Winter. Winter noticed a bucket of water next to his bed and dumped it over Qibli's head, exactly as the girls had known he would. Except it wasn't water. The glue dripped out onto Qibli's head and shoulders in a way that said, "I'm going to be a pain in the neck to get off." It also attached itself to the glitter that Kinkajou had sprinkled all over Qibli while he was asleep, struggling to suppress her giggles. But Qibli couldn't stop laughing, even though he was covered in glitter and glue.

Meanwhile, in Turtle and Umber's cave, the two dragonets were staring at the elaborately stacked cups filled with water blocking the exit of their cave, arranged so that a touch would bring them all toppling down. Resting against the bottom layer was a note that read, "Good luck getting out, and have a nice time cleaning up! -Moon and Kinkajou. P.S. Take as long as you want- it's the weekend."

And at the same time, in Moon and Kinkajou's cave, the girls were doubled over laughing at what they knew the rest of their winglet was doing.

 **This one was short, but it's the boring part, so I hope that's okay. Bye!**


	4. Meme Maker

**JaguarTheRavenclawRainWing, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. Also, just so you know, I still don't own Wings of Fire. I am not Tui T. Sutherland.**

Chapter 4: Meme Making

When Turtle and Umber finally escaped and Qibli got all the glue off of himself and Winter stopped stomping around furiously, the Jade Winglet boys went to find Moon and Kinkajou. The girls (including Peril) were outside their cave and had just been about to get the boys. Qibli wasn't mad, he thought that the pranks were funny, and he eventually convinced Winter to take the same view, although Winter wouldn't admit it. Umber and Turtle, on the other talon, were pretty confused as to how Moon and Kinkajou had stacked those cups without knocking them over. They all went inside the cave. "Winter, make a face!" said Moon.

Winter made a confused face. "Why?" he asked.

"Perfect, hold that." said Moon. "Now everybody else, think of a meme for that face, but don't say it yet."

Qibli grinned as he thought of his. A few minutes later everyone was ready. Moon went first. "'When you wonder why water is called water… and then why dragons are called dragons… and then why you're thinking this at all!'" Everyone stared at her. "What? I'm not the only one who's thought that, right?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you are." said Umber "And mine is: 'When you read a scroll and there's a word you don't know, and then you ask a teacher and they say it's not a word."

"Nice one, Umber." said Turtle. "Mine is 'So you're saying the formula for the area of a circle is "Pies are square"?'"

Peril went next. "Are you yelling at dishware?" Qibli smiled. He remembered when Peril had asked him that question.

Then it was Kinkajou's turn. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Nice one-size-fits-all meme, Kinkajou." said Qibli. "Here's mine: 'When-'"

Suddenly, a RainWing ran in to the room. "HI! HI! HI! MY NAME IS MISTER INSANITY! THIS WAS A DARE! GOODBYE!" Then he ran back out of the cave and disappeared. Apparently the Jade Winglet weren't the only ones playing games.

"- that happens." finished Qibli, grinning, as the others mirrored Winter's expression. "Perfect timing, Ostrich!" he called through the cave wall.

"Oh, good! It worked!" came the muffled reply.

Winter finally let his face relax. "Now, you choose which one was best, Winter." directed Moon.

"I'm going to have to say Qibli's." decided Winter.

"Now, Qibli, you make a face." said Moon. They played for the rest of the morning. Qibli's face was the hardest to interpret. Peril's was the most interesting. Kinkajou's was the most cheerful. They decided that all in all, it was a fun game, but after a while it got boring, so they wandered off to do their own things. (Aka stuffing their snouts into scrolls and, in Moon's case, refusing to take them out again.)

 **Hope you liked that one. If you did, review "Thank you, Canopy's sister" because that game was her idea. I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


End file.
